vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Haruno
|-|Part 1= |-|Part 2= |-|Byakugou Sakura= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-C | Unknown | At least 7-B Name: Sakura Haruno-Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, likely 19 in The Last, at least 32 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Kunoichi (female ninja), Konohagakure Ninja, Medical-nin, Jounin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Weapon Mastery (Can utilize weaponry like kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags), Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Multiple Personalities (Has an alternate personality/psyche), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can dispel illusions, Resistance to Possession, can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Healing, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation (Can perform internal damage like cutting muscle tendons and tissues without directly affecting the skin), Poison Manipulation (Can create knock out gases and imbue her weapons with poison), Likely Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Possesses better chakra control than Kakashi) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Summoning (Can summon slugs, including Katsuyu, who can heal targets and manipulate acid) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Town level (Physically stronger than Kakashi, and could destroy Sai's ink snakes) | Unknown | At least City level+ (In the events of Sakura Hiden, she single-handedly defeated an Anbu captain, who was enhanced by a Version 2 jinchūriki cloak) Speed: Hypersonic (Should be somewhat comparable to Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should not be much slower than Base Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Naruto and Sasuke in base) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G (Should at least be comparable to Jirobo) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Town Class (Destroyed a massive amount of rock with a single punch) | Unknown | At least City Class+ Durability: Unknown | At least Town level (Survived multiple assaults from Sasori) | Unknown | At least City level+ (Can take attacks from Shin Uchiha, and tanked a Bijuudama from an Anbu captain, whose capabilities were enhanced by a Version 2 jinchūriki cloak) Stamina: High (Could summon Katsuyu easily and start healing the Alliance) Range: Standard melee range normally, dozen of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Kunai, shurikens, exploding tags, sleep smoke bombs, poison kunai Intelligence: Decent book smarts, advanced knowledge of healing and medical techniques. She is noted to be very observational and analytic in combat, and usually fools or misleads her enemies with varying tactics, making them drop their guard and leaving them open to attack Weaknesses: The Creation Rebirth cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chakra Enhanced Strength:' This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing. **The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn. Subsequently, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to easily make gigantic craters or kill opponents with single strikes. *'Chakra Scalpel:' This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. *'Cherry Blossom Impact:' While some may see it as "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverized into minute pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". *'Creation Rebirth:' The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. By Tsunade's own claim, as long as she has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. **However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. *'Strength of a Hundred Seal:' Seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and giving them access to both the Creation Rebirth and the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Techniques. *'Mystical Palm Technique:' This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. **By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Although this is usually undesirable, Kabuto once effectively used this side effect to get Kiba Inuzuka out of his way. Key: Part 1 | Part 2 | Post-Chapter 632 | New Era Gallery File:Sakura over the Years2.png Others Notable Victories: King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) (King Piccolo's Profile) (Both were 7-B and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Naruto's Profile (Note: 7-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Chi Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mothers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7